greyhawkfandomcom-20200213-history
Invoked Devastation
This page may be a Stub or not include some information. For a full article on the topic with citations, please see ' ' at Greyhawkonline.com. The Invoked Devastation, one of the Twin Cataclysm events during ancient times, was a spell that Suel mages threw on the Baklunish Empire. History The Invoked Devastation was the result of a spell developed by Xodast Xuel-Crix, arguably one of the most brilliant minds of the last two millennia. Xodast’s main reference work was an ancient and mysterious tome titled the Codex of the Infinite Planes. Within this tome, Xodast discovered the means to temporarily transpose one plane over another, effectively producing a major planar breach. During this breach, properties of the transposing plane could affect a vast area. Early experiments were conducted within the confines of his laboratories, in the ancient Suel city of Suendrako, with varying, though staggering results. It was not until he tapped into the Gray Wastes that Xodast discovered the true destructive power of such a planar conjunction. He quickly penned several scrolls describing the process and recorded the entire experiment into his spellbook (now known as Xodast’s Tome of Research). Years later, while pouring over these notes, Xodast developed a wondrous artifact used to enhance the effects of all spells involving extraplanar activity or planar transposition. Fearing the catastrophic implications of using such a device, he quickly secreted the device away within the vaults of the Royal Academy of Magic. He further warned the headmasters that it was not to be used, for it was the “bringer of all doom.” Many years passed and Xodast’s work lay all but forgotten until the Suel, forewarned of impending cataclysm, sought out the arcane device. The greatest of all the Suel wizards from each house (listed below) were hastily summoned to the Imperial Council Chamber in the capital city. As the hour grew dim, they finally agreed to remove Xodast’s Tome of Research from the vaults and to activate the bringer of doom. Assembled in the grand Council Chamber, many of the spellcasters used various scrying devices to determine the width and depth of the magical assault they planned. Finally, after much consultation, Xolan began casting the ritual aided by the other eleven wizards. Within minutes, a gout of grey smoke belched from the bringer of doom as the spell struck the Baklunish Empire. On the Baklunish plain thick clouds of virulent grey vapor darkened the mid-day, appearing to taint, infect and rot all living matter they touched. As the decaying nature of the Gray Wastes bled into the Baklunish Empire, all life for hundreds of miles was annihilated and structures began to crumble, leaving no trace of habitation. As the two planes bled into one nightmarish realm, thousands of hordlings from the Gray Wastes suddenly found themselves on the Prime Material Plane along with their master, the god Incabulos, whose realm was within the area. Delighted at the invitation to this realm, Incabulos rampaged through the Baklunish capital of Udrukankar, leaving a trail of pestilence and death in his wake. As the nightmarish decay and destruction rapidly crumbled their world into dust, not all Bakluni were paralyzed by the unbelievable horror. Assembling at the ancient site of Tovag Baragu, they gathered and prepared their counterstrike. The Twelve Suel Mages of Power * Slerotin, House Zelred * Rellimirck, House Rhola * Xiomara, House Malhel * Maquel, House Zolax * Saeryn, House Neheli * Itzal, House Cruski * Xolan, descendant of Xodast, House Xuel-Crix * Ferrelen, House Shnai * Jekova, House Fruztii * Mareena, House Lerera * Gargerenis, House Linth * Kevellian, House Maure References